bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mink
Mink is a violent and cheerful young woman. She is a bit of a pyromaniac. Appearance Mink is physically a short and curvy human female except for short furred black cat ears and tail. She has slight freckles. Her hair is auburn and slightly wavy. It goes down to her waist and is usually worn in pigtails except for the front which is cut shorter and left to hang loose. She has four piercings in her ears, two at the top near the ends, and two where the earlobe would be were she human. Her eyes can shift in color between pink, red, and reddish brown. Her canines are slightly fangy. She wears pink lipstic, gobs of mascara, and eyeliner smudged around her eyes. She is near-sighted, but wears contacts. She tends to wear lots of golden jewelry including paperclips, hoops, studs, necklaces with pendants such as dragons and skulls. Also included are jangly bracelets and anklets. Her clothes tend to be tight brightly colored low-cut tops and long shorts or baggy pants. If cold she'll throw on a dark hoodie or armwarmers. She is fond of long socks and sneakers or boots. Biography Much of Mink's early life is unknown, but it can be presumed to have begun similar to Ferret's considering that they are twins. It's unknown where their parents left the black-furred catgirl, but it wasn't at the same orphanage as Ferret. When they were in their 20s Mink ran into her sister by chance. Shocked to see another catgirl who looked so similar to her Mink set out to investigate. She quickly got annoyed by how uptight the other girl was. After the revelation that they were related she refused to leave Ferret alone as the other girl was her only blood family known to her. She made it her life's mission to remain equal if not better than her sibling. This proved to perhaps be her downfall. Upon Ferret gaining her eldritch powers, Mink became determined to replicate the effects. Her quest led her to something known as a 'Chaos Seeds'. She found that these fragments granted great powers, but had to be transferred by killing the previous 'owner' or being gifted by a mysterious entity in return for servitude. After tracking down and transferring ownership of a chaos seed Mink became even more unstable than previously. She became randomly violent, but still attached to her sister. She resents the intrusion on her mind, and resists as much as she is able. By chaos tainted standards she is remarkably well-adjusted. It is at current unclear what she spent her time on after that beyond pestering Ferret, doing the Chaos Lord's bidding, and committing various crimes, but it was enough to get her thrown into the prison on Malchior IV there upon the destruction of the compound she joined up with Ferret, Klak, K'theenya, and others, but it isynknown how long this will last... Powers and Skills Fire Magic: '''Mink has the ability to manipulate any fire she creates. She can also control any flame not under the command of another mage. '''Chaos Form: Mink's chaos form is where she gains several 'random' traits as well as an increase in magical/physical strength. It also makes her act even more insane than usual, and makes it harder to resist the Chaos Lord's orders. Aura Flame: '''Mink can light her aura on fire. This fire won't burn objects, but will burn anyone other than her or a blood sibling. '''Combat Skills: In a fight Mink doesn't really have a mode beyond 'attack'. She tends to light herself on fire via magic and have at it ignoring such trivialities as pain. Thanks to her status as a chaos tainted injuries pose little actual threat to her. She's actually quite good with her sword as well as various pointy objects, and is even quite dangerous unarmed. If she has a weakness it's that she tends to go for the injury that will cause the most pain rather than the most incapacitating. Artifacts Her sword,as well as most of her other weapons are actually forged to include a piece of her soul. This is mostly useful for increasing the effectiveness of her fire techniques. If separated she can track the locations of said weapons. She can dispel them at a distance if someone steals them unless specific preparations are taken. She can also light them on fire at a distance so that could be awkward for a thief. Relationships *'Ferret:' Twin sister. They don't really like each other much, and view each other as eternal rivals. *'''Yidrea: '''Mink seems to consider the other chaos tainted her enemy. Trivia *The black-eared catgirl was originally an author-avatar of Ferret-X to distinguish from the brown-eared character Ferret, but evil twins are too fun to pass up. As such Mink bears a suspicious resemblance to her creator. *Her theme song is Discord (Eurochaos Mix) Gallery No_25_Trouble_Lurking_by_Ferret_X.jpg|The first art of the black-eared catgirl that would become Mink. An example of what her Aura Flame ability looks like. Mad_Artist_by_Ferret_X.jpg|A character who many traits of went into Mink. An example of a potential chaos form. Ferret Selfy.png|Mink made on the Selfy dollmaker Category:Characters controlled by Ferret-X Category:Needs NEW art Category:Catgirls Category:Humans Category:Chaos Tainted